Mike Peterson
Category:Characters | aliases = Deathlok | series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Ace Peterson Son. | status = | born = August 28th, 1979 As indicated on his driver's license in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot|pilot]] episode. | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = J. August Richards }} Michael "Mike" Peterson is a fictional anti-hero and a recurring character on the ABC television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Played by actor J. August Richards, he first appeared in the pilot episode of the series. Biography Mike Peterson was a factory worker in East L.A., who was married and had a young son named Ace. He was injured on the job, and the factory let him go. Mike volunteered for an experimental program called Centipede, which gave him enhanced strength and reflexes. The project was an evolution of the original work done in the 1940s for the Super Soldier Program, but also included elements of Gamma radiation as well as the Extremis enhancile developed by AIM. Mike Peterson publicly exposed his abilities by leaping into a burning building to rescue a woman named Debbie who, coincidentally, turned out to Mike's benefactor at the Centipede program. A computer hacktivist named Skye witnessed Peterson's feats of strength and tried to establish a connection with him. Soon after, Skye was recruited to work as a special consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D., and the group learned about Mike. By this point however, the Extremis elements in his bloodstream had made him both mentally and physically unstable, and he risked overloading with power and exploding. S.H.I.E.L.D succeeded in apprehending Peterson and stabilizing his condition. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot Mike later began coordinating his actions with S.H.I.E.L.D, but members of Centipede wanted him back. The resulting conflict resulted in Mike being caught in an explosion, which caused him third degree burns over most of his body, and the loss of his right leg. He then underwent cybernetic conversion as part of a process known as Deathlok. Mike Peterson became the weapon of Centipede's leader, a mysterious figure who called himself the Clairvoyant. They maintained Mike's loyalty by brainwashing him, as well as kidnapping his son. After several more conflicts between Deathlok and S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye managed to rescue Ace Peterson. When Mike heard of this, he was no longer tethered to his new masters and turned against them, ultimately proving that he truly was what he always wanted to be - a hero. Sometime later, Agent Coulson required Mike Peterson's help. A schism had developed within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D., with some higher-ranking officials refusing to recognize the authority of Coulson and his team. Complicating matters even further, Coulson needed to rely upon the traitorous Grant Ward as an asset in taking down a HYDRA base in the Arctic. Coulson recruited Peterson as not only extra muscle, but as an insurance policy should Ward decide to betray the team again. On this mission, Deathlok encountered a powered individual named Lincoln Campbell, who possessed electrokinesis. Lincoln used his power on Mike, temporarily shorting out his systems. Mike was then captured by HYDRA who removed his right leg and his cybernetic eye. S.H.I.E.L.D. succeeded in rescuing Peterson and destroying the base. Notes & Trivia * * Mike Peterson is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series and does not have a Marvel Comics counterpart. * made three appearances in season one of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Mike's cyborg code name, Deathlok, is taken from several different characters featured in Marvel Comics comic books. The first, and most well known, is Luther Manning, who hailed from an alternate future reality and first appeared in Astonishing Tales #25 in August, 1974. Other characters named Deathlok include Michael Collins and Henry Hayes. * Another version of the Deathlok character appeared in the "Deathlok" episode of the animated series Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in 2014. This character was voiced by actor Mark Hildreth. * Another anti-hero character known for wearing a hood is Oliver Queen, who is the rooftop vigilante known as the Arrow from the CW Network television series Arrow. * Mike Peterson shares the same birthday as the actor who plays him, J. August Richards. They were both born on August 28th. However, Richards was born in 1973, while Peterson was born in 1979. See also External links * * * Mike Peterson at the MCU Wiki * References ---- Category:1979/Character births Category:J. August Richards